


That Was Perfect

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Sex, batfamily, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had a hell of a time at work. All he really wants is to take a shower and get into bed. But then he gets a surprise visitor and things go differently than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Perfect

Jason flung the door of his safehouse open and walked inside, slamming it behind him. It had been a long ass day filled with punk dicks and other criminals not worth his time. All he wanted to do was take a shower and get in the bed.

He slipped his boots off and tossed his leather jacket onto the couch. Or rather some old box springs with fabric laying over them. He began removing his armor on his way towards the bathroom. Once he had successfully gotten out of it, he removed his shirt, pants, and boxers.

After waiting for the water to warm up a bit, Jason got into the shower and began soaking his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the day wash off of his skin. He washed up and turned to turn the shower nozzle. He had just turned his head when he heard the shower floor creak under the weight of a new set of feet. Suddenly Jason felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rough day?" The voice cooed softly, and Jason instantly recognized it. Slowly turning around he came face-to-face with Tim Drake. Jason had to blink a few times to prove he wasn't hallucinating. He let his eyes wander slowly over the younger male's body. First his face, his gorgeous blue eyes looking back at him. Then his mouth, with the slightest trace of a smirk forming on his lips. He looked over his chest and down his stomach. He felt his breath catch as he saw Tim's already hardened cock. He swallowed and looked back up at his face.

"Somethin you like..?" Tim asked knowingly. He stepped closer, the smirk showing up more prominently on his face.

"Maybe.." Jason murmured as he slowly slipped his hands behind Tim's back, pulling him closer. Tim reached up and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pressing against him. Jason swallowed again- this was the last thing he was expecting. But Tim was _there_ in front of him, so confident and sure of himself and what he was doing. It made Jason strangely aware of everything he was doing.

Tim gently stroked the back of Jason's neck, staring up at him with an innocent want. Suddenly the water felt much hotter to Jason, and the steam from the shower was close to choking him. He wanted him. He'd always imagined something like this would happen but he never thought it actually would. But now Tim's there, and he's there because he wants to be, nobody forced him. Jason began to smile to himself. That meant that Tim must want him too.

Jason slid his hands further down Tim's back and pressed their lips together, kissing him slow and soft. It was perfect. Everything Jason had ever imagined and more. Tim's mouth moved perfectly with his, his fingers twining up in Jason's hair. The kiss was long and expressed everything they hadn't said yet in words but had felt for months. Then it became more heated and strong. As Jason's grip on Tim's waist tightened, the once gentle tug on Jason's hair became much more demanding.

Jason began to kiss him harder, his tongue working its way into the younger male's mouth. Tim graciously accepted it, moaning softly as it licked around his mouth.

"Jason.." Tim moaned softly. Hearing his name like that made Jason crazy. Even more so, it made him desperate. He wanted to hear more from him. He grabbed the backs of Tim's thighs and lifted him up, Tim wrapping his legs tightly around the older male's waist.

The kiss deepened, becoming their only focus. Tim slowly began grinding, rolling his hips and rubbing his erection against Jason. Jason backed Tim up, pressing him firmly against the shower wall, rubbing his hand up and down his thigh.

Tim's tongue began working with Jason's with ease, as if they had been doing it their whole lives. They were both desperate for air, but neither dared break apart.

"Let's move..to the bed.." Tim spoke out, Jason sucking on his bottom lip.

"Okay" Jason said, gently biting before pulling off. He blindly reached for the shower nozzle and turned the water off, and stepped out into the bathroom. He carried Tim into the bedroom, never letting go of him until they were laying on Jason's mattress, Tim wrapping around him from beneath. They were dripping wet, which Jason loved. Tim was gorgeous anyways, but when he was wet, he was perfect. And when he was moaning for Jason he was fucking _hot_.

Jason began rubbing against Tim, drawing out a soft groan from the younger male. Tim played with Jason's hair with one hand and held down Jason's back with the other.

"You have no idea what kind of day I had.." Jason said kissing Tim again.

The younger male made a sympathetic pout and kissed him back. "Mm...let me help fix that." And with that, he pushed Jason over and rolled on top, in one smooth motion. Kissing him again, Tim sat up and ran his hands down Jason's chest. Then he pushed himself down and settled between the older male's legs. Jason groaned in anticipation. Tim smirked and stroked his length, drawing out another groan from Jason. After teasing him a little while longer, Tim opened his mouth and swallowed Jason down, sucking on his firm cock.

Jason groaned loudly and pushed up into Tim, repeatedly thrusting into his mouth. Tim groaned and squeezed Jason's thighs as he swallowed him all the way. Jason grabbed Tim's head and held him there while he fucked his mouth. He was so close to cumming his vision was going white. But he kept fucking Tim in the mouth, thrusting harder and harder with every suck. He finally came with a small shout, shooting into the back of Tim's throat. Tim pulled off and swallowed, licking the remains off of Jason's cock. Jason groaned loudly and pulled him back up. He kissed him hard, rolling back on top of him. He spread Tim's legs and positioned himself before pushing into Tim.

"Aah..! Fuck.." Tim cried out, slowly closing his eyes with pleasure. Jason began thrusting into him, first slow, then hard and fast. Tim was groaning loudly and muttering praise like "yeah Jay...fuck, right there, yeah...god...fuck me Jay, fuck me real hard..." And Jason did.

And when Tim finally came, it spilled all over his stomach with a loud cry. Jason came again before pulling out entirely and collapsing onto Tim in a limp, panting heap.

Tim slowly rubbed his back, softly praising him. "So good Jay...so good.." Jason lazily half-smiled, rolling onto his back beside the younger.

"That was-"

"Perfect?" Tim finished for him, smiling lazily while he panted.

"Yeah....perfect." Jason said.

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim is my OTP, let's be real. Expect a ton of stories with them. However I also write about other BatFam OTPs. Just tel me which one you like the most and I'll write about it :)


End file.
